monster_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Godbeasts
The Godbeasts of Nayria were once gentle and wise, but their immense power had begun to drive them mad; they began attacking the land they once protected. Asking Gaia's help to tame their frenzied states, they became coherent and stable. But with Gaia's mysterious disappearance, the Godbeasts have grown restless once again... Godbeasts are the "bosses" found at the end of every dungeon. They are generally larger, stronger, faster versions of monsters found in Nayria but there are some who are particularly unique. Bosses generally drop equipment ranging from 1 to 4 stars. Common Godbeasts & Kings Common Godbeasts are generally larger and more stylized versions of the monsters you fight in Monster Blade. They also generally have 1 or 2 new attacks compared to the regular monsters. 1. Sonic Beam Roar. 2. Racial Beast special (differs from beast to beast). Usually preceded by Red Rings of energy eminating outwards beneath them. *'Elder Woodstorm Charger' - Earth Charger Godbeast and Boss of the "Western Fringe" dungeon. Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 2. *'Royal Emerald Viper' - Earth Viper Godbeast and Boss of the "Greenwood Forest" dungeon. Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 3. *'Elite Skybolt Stalker' - Lightning Stalker Godbeast and Boss of the "Rumbling Sands" dungeon. Weak against Metal. Recommended level: 5. *'Elder Shockram Charger' - Lightning Charger Godbeast and Boss of the "Crackling Wastes" dungeon. Weak against Metal. Recommended level: 6. *''' King Chark''' - Lightning Serpent Godbeast and final Boss of the "Razor Dunes" dungeons, found in "Stormvale". Weak against Metal. Drops 2-Star Lightning equipment. Recommended level: 7. *'Elder Icehorn Charger' - Water Charger Godbeast and Boss of the "Frozen Plains" dungeon. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 9. *'Elite Ice-Claw Stalker' - Water Stalker Godbeast and Boss of the "Frostfang Pass" dungeon. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 10. *'Royal Razorfang Viper' - Metal Viper Godbeast and Boss of the "Anvil Pass" dungeon. Weak against Lightning. Recommended level: 13. *'Elite Anvil-Claw Stalker' - Metal Stalker Godbeast and Boss of the "Hammer Hill" dungeon. Weak against Lightning. Recommended level: 14. *''' King Ays''' - Metal Raider Godbeast and final Boss of the "Ripping Tide" dungeons found in "Weeping Caverns." Weak against Lightning. Drops 2-Star Metal equipment. Recommended level: 15. *'Elder Magma Charger' - Fire Charger Godbeast and Boss of the "Blazing Hills" dungeon. Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Recommended level: 17. *'Royal Scarlet Viper' - Fire Viper Godbeast and Boss of the "Fiery Den" dungeon. Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Recommended level: 18. *'Elite Razorglade Stalker' - Earth Stalker Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Western Fringe" dungeon. Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 20. *'Royal Emerald Viper' - Earth Viper Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Greenwood Forest" dungeon. Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 21. *''' King Shavez''' - Earth Triceratops Godbeast and final Boss of the 2nd "Horned Terror" dungeons, found in "Emeral Heart". Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Drops 2-Star Earth equipment. Recommended level: 24. *'Elder Icehorn Charger' - Water Charger Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Frozen Plains" dungeon. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 26. *'Royal Frostfang Viper' - Water Viper Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Frostfang Pass" dungeon. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 27. *''' King Ynka''' - Water Mauler Godbeast and final Boss of the 2nd "Ice-Cold Stare" dungeons found in "Northern Tower. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Drops 2-Star Water equipment. Recommended level: 30. *'Elite Anvil-Claw Stalker' - Metal Viper Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Anvil Pass" dungeon. Weak against Lightning. Recommended level: 31. *'Elder Ironhead Charger' - Metal Charger Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Hammer Hill" dungeon. Weak against Lightning. Recommended level: 32. *'Elite Flameblaze Stalker' - Fire Stalker Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Blazing Hill" dungeon. Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Recommended level: 37. *'Elder Magma Charger' - Fire Charger Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Fiery Den" dungeon. Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Recommended level: 38. *''' King Kagh-Dev''' - Fire Rhino Godbeast and final Boss of the 2nd "Hot Cakes" dungeons found in "Molten Hearth." Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Drops 2-Star Fire equipment. Recommended level: 41. *'Elder Shockram Charger' - Lightning Charger Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Rumbling Sands" dungeon. Weak against Metal. Recommended level: 44. *'Royal Stormarm Viper' - Lightning Viper Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Crackling Wastes" dungeon. Weak against Metal. Recommended level: 45. In the "Heroic" dungeon versions (where all beasts are level 50+) this list repeats verbatim. Warning: all versions in Heroic status dungeons have shorter idle animations and the monsters themselves have more variety. The Bosses, similarly, are faster than before. Named Godbeasts Named Godbeasts are wholly different bosses that have completely separate art (though they may share movesets with common monsters). They are generally stronger than Common Godbeasts. In Nayria's lore, Gaia identifies these Godbeasts as the "''Khai'Nayrun."'' '''Aralez Pir - Wolf Godbeast of Fire and the final Boss of the "Howling Fire" dungeons in "Molten Hearth." Weak to Water and strong against Earth. Drops "Visage of the Flame Bearer" Fire equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 20 Sahapet Djour - Hydra Godbeast of Ice and final Boss of the "Iceman" dungeons in "Northern Tower." Weak to Earth and strong against Fire. Drops "Mail of the Ice Warden" Water equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 11. Nhang Agni '- Wyvern Godbeast of Nature and final Boss of the "Death from Above" dungeons in "Emerald Heart." Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Drops "Tracks of the Forest Strider" Earth equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 4. 'Anahit - Gargoyle Godbeast and the final Boss of the "Iron Breaker" dungeons in "Weeping Caverns." Weak to Lightning and neutral against all other elements. Drops "Trappings of the Dragon Hunter" Metal equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 37. Vahagn - The Dragon Godbeast and the final Boss of the "Ground Breaking Power" dungeons in "Stormvale." Weak to Metal and neutral against all other elements. Drops "Vestments of the Stormborn" Lightning equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 48. Screenshot 2013-06-09-22-23-51.png|Aralez Pir - Wolf Godbeast of Fire|link=http://monster-blade.wikia.com/wiki/Aralez_Pir Screenshot 2013-06-10-00-44-29.png|Sahapet Djour - Hydra Godbeast of Ice|link=http://monster-blade.wikia.com/wiki/Sahapet_Djour Screenshot 2013-06-09-22-36-31.png|Nhang Agni - Wyvern Godbeast of Nature|link=http://monster-blade.wikia.com/wiki/Nhang_Angi Screenshot 2013-06-09-23-53-18.png|Anahit - Gargoyle Godbeast|link=http://monster-blade.wikia.com/wiki/Anahit Screenshot 2013-06-10-00-01-57.png|Vahagn - The Dragon Godbeast|link=http://monster-blade.wikia.com/wiki/Vahagn Heroic Godbeasts Heroic Godbeasts are the end-game (level 50) named godbeasts. "Heroic" is simply a title: it denotes they are the last versions and they appear at maximum level (level 50). They do not add any new designs or attacks, though they are generally stronger and faster versions of their aforementioned counterparts. *Heroic Nhang Agni - Heroic Godbeast of Nature and end-game Boss of the "Poison Rain" dungeons in "Emerald Heart." Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Drops "Plate of the Stone Guardian" Earth equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. *Heroic Sahapet Djour - Heroic Godbeast of Ice and end-game Boss of the "Frozen Death" dungeons in "Northern Tower." Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Drops "Will of the Frozen Warlord" Water equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. *Heroic Aralez Pir- Heroic Godbeast of Fire and end-game Boss of the "Burning Rage" dungeons in "Molten Hearth." Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Drops "Decree of the Blazing Emperor" Fire equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. *Heroic Anahit - Heroic Metal Dragon Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Stone Coffin" dungeons in "Weeping Caverns." Weak against Lightning. Drops "Royal Gear of the Dragon King" Metal equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. *Heroic Vahagn - Heroic Dragon God Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Dragon God" dungeons in "Stormvale." Weak against Metal. Drops "Wrath of the Thunder God" Lightning equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. Event Godbeasts These are limited-time (usually 2-4 weeks) bosses which appear and act identical to their regular counterparts. They are, however, able to be challenged on Easy, Normal and Hard difficulties. The level of the Godbeast scales with your character's level. The formula to check which level beasts you will encounter is as such: Normal: your character level +/-0 Hard: your character level +4 'Dragon Points' Since version 1.3.1 of Monster Blade, the new Dragon Point (DP) system has been revealed. Now, defeating Event Godbeasts grants "Dragon Points" according to the difficulty you select (Easy, Normal or Hard). While the amount varies respective of your character's level, characters at level 50 earn 6 DP on Easy, 12 DP on Normal, and 24 DP on Hard. Merely challenging the event grants 5 DP in the case of death. You can also exchange your Dragon Points in the Exchange Market where rewards range from specific to random event gear and pets relevent to the current event's element. The prices for the Dragon Point Exchange Market range from so low as 250 points up to 2000 points. Here's a warning! Be sure to spend your Dragon Points before the event is over: the will expire at the event's end and will reset to zero, so challenge often! 'Special Event Godbeast Armors' ' "Rage of the Godbeast" Aralez Arze' The Wolf-God - The first event featured a stronger version of the Named Godbeast Aralez Pir. The Wolf-God dropped "Wolf-God" event equipment (5-Star). Completing this set allowed you to summon the Wolf-God with special animation and gained the ability of instant resurrection upon death as well as 30 seconds of significantly boosted strength, speed and defense (all elemental defences, as well as normal defence are multiplied by 10, with the exception to Water element, strength is doubled and speed gets a rough 20% bonus). After 30 seconds, HP reverts to 1 and all power is half the normal amount (speed, stamina, reaction). ' "The Undying Godbeast" Sahapet Djour the Hydra-God' - The second event featured a stronger version of the Named Godbeast Sahapet Djour. The Hydra-God dropped "Hydra-God" event equipment (5-Star). Completing this set allowed you to summon the Hydra-God with special animation and gained the ability of health regeneration if HP falls below 15% (fatal strikes override this ability's activation). The character also gains a slight increase in speed and defence. This ability wears off after 45 seconds. ' "The Godbeast of the Skies" Nhang Agni the Wyvern-God' - The third event features a stronger version of the Named Godbeast Nhang Agni. The Wyvern-God drops "Wyvern-God" event equipment (5-Star). Completing the set imbues your weapon with the Wyvern-God's Flame (after HP falls below 15%). Every attack you land has a 12% chance of igniting your enemy; inflicting 150% of your Slayer's damage over 6 seconds. Performing a Perfect Block also activates a Secret Skill: when your enemy is ignited with the Wyvern-God's Flame, a Perfect Block will cause the enemy to explode from within - this ignores armor and deals 9% of the enemy's total health instantly. The initial summoning of Nhang Agni only occurs when your HP goes under 15%. "Gargoyle Death Gaze" 'Anahit the Gargoyle-God' - The Fourth event features a stronger version of the Named Godbeast Anahit. The Gargoyle-God drops "Gargoyle-God" event equipment (5-star). Completing the set imbues your weapon with Gargoyle-God Stone Gaze. Once per battle if performed 5 perfect blocks , an animation of the Gargoyle God would appear and imbue your blade with it's essence. From this onwards , every Perfect Block will turn your enemies to stone thus freezing their actions for a period of time. This set is perfect to use for intermediate players as the advantage of turning enemies to stone. The initial summoning of Anahit only occurs when you do 5 Perfect Blocks on the one monster. "The Vengeful Dragon God" Vahagn The Dragon-God - '''The Fifth event features a stronger version of the Named Godbeast Vahagn. The Dragon-God drops "Dragon-God" event equipment (5-star). Completing the set can activate a special ability, "Wrath of The Dragon God". To activate this ability player must perform '''4 Perfect Dodges. By doing so, player will summon Dragon-God in the battle, who will imbue the sword with lightning. After this, every perfect dodge will charge the weapon, increasing the glow of the lightning aura. Although the aura itself has no effect on damage, upon reaching 3 charges your next perfect dodge will expend all stored charges to deal massive damage to the enemy (999,999 to normal enemies and approximately 10,000 damage to bosses). After this strike, the charge counter will reset and can be built up again following the same process. "The Beginning Of The End" Aramaz The Elder Dragon God '- The Sixth event features the Named ' 'Godbeast, Aramaz The Malevolent. The Elder Dragon God drops "Elder Dragon" event equipment (5-star). Completing the set can activate a special ability, "Twin Shadows Of The Elder Dragon". At the very beginning of the first fight in a hunt, player will automatically summon Aramez and he will imbue your weapon with a dark energy. Thereafter, all of your attacks will strike '''TWICE - '''that is, you will see two identical lines of damage everytime you swing your weapon.This damage can do critical hit but it will not affected by elemental weaknesses (if you attack a monsters with lightning element, the first line will do twice the damage, but the second line will do a neutral damage). After HP fall below 90 % the effect worn off. 'Special Event Godslayer Armor Each event also avails all slayers the opportunity to purchase Godslayer Armor sets exclusive to the event. These armors are extremely powerful 5-Star sets of the opposing element of the event Godbeast. The weapon increased damage by 400%, and each armor increases defense by 18.5% (all 4 pieces stack, granting you 75% damage reduction). But it only has these effects on that specific event godbeast and not to any other monster in the game. They are available from master smiths around Nayria by Diamond and Holy Diamond exchange only. List of Godslayer Armor: *'Wolfslayer Battlegear '- Extremely strong against Aralez Arze The Wolf God from the event "Rage of The Godbeast". *'Hydraslayer Battlegear '- Extremely strong against Sahapet Djour The Hydra God from the event "The Undying Godbeast". *'Wyvernslayer Battlegear '- Extremely strong against Nhang Agni The Wyvern God from the event "Godbeast Of The Skies". *'Gargoyleslayer Battlegear '- Extremely strong against Anahit The Gargoyle God from the event "Gargoyle Death Gaze". *'Dragonslayer Battlegear '- Extremely strong against Vahagn The Dragon God from the event "The Vengeful Dragon God". *'Elder Dragonslayer Battlegear '- Extremely strong against Aramaz The Elder Dragon God from the event "Beginning Of The End". *'Armor of the Dark Wolf God' - A unique Godbeast Armor acquired through the Epic 10+1 Chests.